76859Thomas: A debut in Father's Day (2019, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th
Fun in the during...A debut in Father's Day. Father's Day (UK) * Phineas and Ferb: Father's Day * The Incredibles * Up * Finding Nemo * The Lion King * The Jungle Book * Robin Hood * Basil, The Great Mouse Detective * Oliver & Company * Pinocchio * Hercules * Mulan * Thomas & Friends: Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Power Rangers Wild Force: A Father's Footsteps * Power Rangers Time Force: A Parting of Ways * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: A Matter of Trust * Power Rangers Turbo: Bicycle Built for the Blues * The Simpsons: Father Knows Worst * Brother Bear * A Goofy Movie * The Return of Jafar * The Lion King 3 - Hakuna Matata * The Jungle Book 2 * Thomas & Friends: Toby and the Stout Gentleman! * The Loud House: The Old and the Restless * The Loud House: Attention Deficit * The Loud House: Overnight Success * The Loud House: Study Muffin * THe Loud House: Job Insecurity * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Ninja Encounter * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: A Face from the Past * Littlest Pet Shop: Helicopter Dad * Sofia the First: Dads and Daughters Day * Totally Spies!: Zooney World * Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Golden Boy * Power Rangers Samurai: Test of the Leader * Power Rangers Samurai: Jayden's Challenge * Power Rangers Turbo: Beware the Third Wish * Power Rangers Turbo: The Gardener of Evil * The Loud House: Legends * The Loud House: Anti-Social * Doc McStuffins: Dad's Favourite Toy * Kim Possible: Coach Possible * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Gravity Falls: A Tale of Two Stans * Kim Possible: The Big Job * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P. * Goosebumps: Stay Out of the Basement * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Heir to the Throne * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: An Evil Game * Pokemon Stadium: Fuchsia Gym * Kim Possible: Monkey Ninjas In Space * The Loud House: Lock N Loud * The Fairly Oddparents: Father Time * Littlest Pet Shop: Grounded * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Blue to the Test * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: O.O.M.P.P.A.H. * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Convention Dimension * Kim Possible: Showdown at the Crooked D * The Loud House: House Music * An Extremely Goofy Movie * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * Mulan 2 * Big Hero 6 * Power Rangers The Movie * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Lego Batman Movie * Thomas & Friends: Toby's Discovery * Thomas & Friends: Thomas and the Rumours * The Fairly Oddparents: Invasion of the Dads * Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. * Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. * The Loud House: Breaking Dad * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: Pac to the Future * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. * Beetleborgs Metallix: Son of Frankenbeans * The Loud House: Home of the Fave * The Simpsons: Gorgeous Grampa * Finding Dory * Space Jam * The Powerpuff Girls: Custody Battle * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Father Knows Beast * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Neptune's Daughter * THe Loud House: Cooked Category:Father's Day Category:UK